fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Jah
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Jah Jah is the former first name and seemingly everlasting kept name unlikely the Xiamen. She is believed that Jah must be a good name for still building its reputation, receiving credits, keeping the loyal and honor, and strong spiritual belief. She is a very fiercely young warrior who forced herself to do what she has to do with weaponry against the crazy warrior tribes without knowing the master was fake all along. Jah is not awaring of the actual master is escaping from getting killed by the mystery master without revealing who she or he is. First Master Who Jah knew The master gave Jah the benefit of the belief with spirit that Jah mastered it. The master told her to be more careful with anyone who can be foe to her. Jah felt bad and asked Epiphany why is master making that sounds extremely bad when he said it to her. Epiphany told Jah it is the only best way for her to find out on her own and thank the master someday whenever things come to her anytime. Second Master confused Jah The second master tried to kill the actual master, but failed. The master finally revealed its sex to be a female, telling everybody to fight each other over the warrior tribes with her own revenge. Epiphany is shocked to hear at what the second master is gone crazy. The second master warned Jah and any warrior kinds that she would be worthy valued warrior to fight anyone who is the best warrior who must die trying hard. Somehow, the second master learnt that Jah passed the test and realized Jah could have defeated the second master, but called the tribes to fight Jah, the traitor who she falisfied about Jah's reputation. Third Master found the Ambrosia The third master told Epiphany and Euryrates that whoever killed the second master or Jah in the deep, abyssal pit outside from the well near the arena. Nobody knew Jah's father is actually third master. He protected his daughter and wanted to find her seriously. He can not believe that Jah and second master were gone as well. Somehow, Epiphany received the news that Jah survived leaving the broken bo for her to fix her top favorite bo and assumed Jah is alive. Third master faced Jah by demanding her to tell her what happened exactly. She decided to make it real simple by telling her story and call it accident death the second master fell down and hitted the deadly abyssal floor that killed her with an ambrosia. Jah told that ambrosia vanished fast. She learnt that the ambrosia reappeared from the throne where third master found. The Warrior Problematic Diplomat Jah learning that Epiphany explained that Jah is accepted to be a Taverns, but she is shocked to learn that there are new Taverns and Kitts were not supposed to bred the kinds spread where it could make it worse. Epiphany seeks for the new master and demands what is going on with warrior kinds and learns that the second master messing all warrior kinds up and making them kill each other, causing those warriors carrying a revenge and vengeance against each other over the warrior kinds. Very Several Best Warriors Surprise Jah Metamorph. Helga. Zeneca. Eritrea. Ayanna. Massaua. Asmara. They are met by the same reason on the side, but they are opposing each other. Metamorph is mastered by the first master and tests Jah if she can stop Jah. Metamorph can not fall down when Jah tried anything and shocks Jah to see how good Metamorph is. Helga is facing her mistakes to get involved in the warrior kinds and is supposed to save Jah's life instead of having to fight those warrior kinds that she hasn't experienced any kind of warrior fighting ability. She decides to follow up her memory at where Metamorph taught her well. She takes the warriors down by surprising Jah and tries to find the second master and is ready to kill her at close time. Jah can not believe Helga could able to reach the second master, but Helga decides to give Jah some times to find the second master into abyssal pit. Category:Character